


Are you mine? (Are you mine tomorrow?)

by orphan_account



Series: Are you mine? (Are you mine tomorrow?) [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec, this is my otp i hope i didn't fail it!, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of meetings between Magnus and Alec. They will all take place in this universe which I've created, but the pov will alternate and so will probably the timeline, too.</p>
<p>In this first part, Magnus sees Alec for the first time, feeling a magnetic pull towards him.</p>
<p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you mine? (Are you mine tomorrow?)

He sees him as he walks down the hall of the university.

Head bent. Hair falling over his face, covering his eyes.

Magnus doesn’t know what pulls his attention to the boy, if anything, he shouldn’t even be noticing him. He can tell that the boy wants to blend in and hide in the sea of people milling through the hallways.

The boy is doing a good job at it too. His jumper is big and in a blackish grey which is obviously evidence of a jumper washed and worn many times. His jeans are loose and plain. There is no colour in sight. Nothing to make the boy stand out.

Yet, Magnus can’t help but let his eyes follow the boy as he hurriedly makes his way towards the exit.

He doesn’t understand the pull. The gravitation he feels.

He’s not entirely sure he wants to either.

When the boy finally makes it past the heavy doors of the university exit, Magnus lets his glance fall.

 

*

 

The next time he sees him is when he’s out getting coffee with Ragnor.

 

He is sitting with another boy and girl, carefully sipping his coffee as he listens to the two others talk. The girl and boy he is with seem to be in the midst of telling some sort of extravagant story- arms flailing and expressions ever changing.

Ragnor catches him staring and follows his glance. When he spots the trio, Ragnor smiles.

“Oh well _hello_ there. Were you going to keep them all to yourself now?” he glances back at Magnus.

“I’ll let you pick first,” he continues, “I can’t decided if I like Goldilocks or Xena the Warrior Princess the best. But they are both fit, so it doesn’t really matter. So, who do you want?”

Finally removing his eyes from the trio and over to his friend, Magnus laughs. “Neither. They’re not my type.”

Ragnor’s eyes widen. “Not your type?! What is it about these sexy and hot people that is not your type?”

Magnus just shakes his head, letting his glance fall back on the boy with the raven black hair. Just as he did so, the boy turns his head, letting their eyes meet.

The intense colour of blue that met golden and green was beyond anything Magnus has seen before.

 Even though he is embarrassed to be caught blatantly staring, he still can’t take his eyes away. There was something so mesmerizing about those eyes, about the boy in general.

 The pull was there again. The gravity was pulling him. Everything screamed at him to walk over the boy. Strings drew him towards him.

 But just as he was about to step forward, a hand waved in front of his face, breaking the trance.

 “Mate, your coffee is getting cold.” Magnus turns to Ragnor, who shoved the forgotten coffee into his hand. He can hear Ragnor muttering something under his breath beside him.

“I-” he starts, glancing back at the boy with the blue eyes. The boy’s head is bowed down, cheeks red. Magnus looks away again and takes a sip of the coffee.

 “Let’s get out of here, yeah?” Is all he says in the end.

 

*

Ragnor had noticed his staring. He must have. And now, he was just waiting for an opportunity to ask Magnus about it.

 

They were walking down the street, headed back to their flat. Just as they round the corner, Ragnor grabs Magnus’ arm.

 “Are you going to tell me what that was about?”

 Magnus feign clueless, opening his eyes impossibly wide. The perfect face of innocent.

 “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 “Bullshit, Bane.”

 “Language, Mr. Fell.” Magnus tisks, wiggling his finger at his friend.

 “Oh shut up, you twat. Quit playing about. You know what I’m talking about. Blue-Eyes.”

 Magnus lifts an eyebrow, “Blue-Eyes?”

 “Yes, the boy with the blue eyes from the cafe you were having eye sex with.” Ragnor says impatiently. He sighs as if this is all something he always has to deal with when it comes to Magnus. Maybe it is.

 They have stopped outside their apartment building and Magnus is fishing the keys out from his bag. Using it as an excuse to not to answer Ragnor’s question.

 He puts the key in the lock and turns it, opening the door. Just as he was about to step inside, Ragnor grabs his arm again.

 “We are going to talk about this, you know. No matter how hard you try and avoid it. You might as well give up right now and tell me. It will spare you from my annoying prying, questioning and stalking.”

 “You’re already praying and questioning.”

 Ragnor grins, “Well, there is still the stalking.”

 Shaking his head, Magnus steps inside, dragging Ragnor with him before closing the door behind him.

 “Fine. You grab the wine, I’ll order some food.”

 

*

 

Sat in their hot pink sofa, Magnus and Ragnor were digging into the mountain of food in front of them. Magnus had ordered indian and basically a bit of everything.

 

Ragnor, drinking from his glass of wine, turns to Magnus. One leg folded under the other.

 “So, tell me.”

 “I can’t really explain it.”

 “Not good enough.”

 “What do you want me to say? I saw him at uni the other day and now at the cafe. That’s it.”

 “That’s it? Mate, the two of your were staring at each other like there was no tomorrow.” Rolling his eyes, Magnus shrugs. “Its true.”

 “Yeah, sure it is.” Ragnor’s voice dripping with sarcasm. “Just bloody tell me already so I can eat this lovely popadom in peace.”

 “I don’t know, okay? I just see him and I just have to keep looking. I don’t know him. I don’t even know his name.” The voice in which Magnus says this causes Ragnor to frown But his fown is quickly transforming into a smirk as he try to surpress a laugh. “Are you telling me that he cast a spell on you?” 

 “Oh, fuck off. I’m serious!”

 Ragnor just lifts his left eyebrow, making Magnus growl in frustration. “I’m not saying that he’s fucking Harry Potter, okay? I’m just saying that I see him and I just want to get to know him. There is just _something_ about him.”

 He throws himself in Ragnor’s lap in typical Magnus fashion and Ragnor takes the hint, running his fingers through the hair on top of Magnus’ head.

 

*

 

The third time Magnus sees the raven haired boy with the stunning blue eyes, he walks right into him. And not in the ‘just brushing shoulders’ kind of way, but in the ‘heads bumping, arms flailing, books flying and bodies hitting the ground’ kind of way.

 

Wonderful.

 

Magnus had been typing fiercely on his phone, replying to a text from Ragnor, when it happened. He was not really paying attention to where he was going and suddenly he hit something hard and solid and then he was on the ground.

 

 “I’m _so_ sorry.” Says a deep voice. A hand enters his line of vision.

 He takes it (ignoring the jolt of electricity he feels as their fingers touch) and lets his eyes travel along the arm and up the broad shoulder, neck and proud nose, until he reaches a pair of piercing blue eyes.

  _Oh._

 “I’m sorry.” says the boy again once Magnus is on his feet.

 He can’t stop staring.

 Has to force himself to speak. “No. No no, _I’m_ sorry, darling. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” He throws the boy one of his flirtatious smile, or at least, he hope he is.

 They are still holding hands.

 Magnus knows he won’t be the first to let go. He likes the feel.

 The boy blushes. A fiery red spreads from his neck and up to his cheeks. It looks lovely, Magnus thinks.

 “Um.” the boys says and Magnus just smiles.

 Blue-Eyes seems to remember that he is still holding Magnus’ hand and lets go. There is a weird feeling that spreads through Magnus and he feels a loss.

 “I’m Magnus," he says, trying to not focus on the lingering feeling.

 Biting his lip, the boy smiles ever so slightly. “Alec.”

 Just as Magnus is about to ask Alec if he’d like to grab a coffee, someone calls the boy’s name. A blonde boy comes running towards them.

 Goldilocks from the cafe. 

 “Alec, what the fuck? You were supposed to meet me and Izzy fifteen minutes ago.” He looks over at Magnus, giving him a weird look. “We have that thing that we need to take care of, remember?”

 Alec’s face takes a frown. “Of course I remember.”

 “We need to go now. Izzy is there right now.”

Their things are still on the ground, forgotten until Alec bends down and starts collecting his things. It is a mix of papers and dusty old books. Magnus bends down alongside him to help. He picks up a particularly dusty book.

 “I’ve got to go. It was”, he stops for a second, taking the book Magnus is offering him, giving him a smile in the process. “It was nice meeting you, Magnus.”

 “You, too.” They smile at each other again. Its a moment, Magnus can tell. A moment which is rudely interrupted by Goldilocks, who grabs Alec’s shoulder, pulling him up.

 “By the Angel, Alec. We need to go _now_. We don’t have time for you two to eye-fuck each other.” Magnus has to fight the urge to roll his eyes at the blonde boy while Alec is a different story. The red is back in his face, full force and he mumbles something unintelligent. 

 And then they are off. Sprinting down the street.

 

And Magnus is left alone. Still crouched down on the pavement.

 

 

 

 Alec, he thinks. Well, he likes the sound of that.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom, so please do let me know if I did something completely wrong or if they are completely OOC. 
> 
> Reviews are always loved and feedback encouraging. :)


End file.
